coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9882 (23rd September 2019)
Plot Ryan learns his lesson and promises to get Gary's money today. Gary lets him go and threatens him if he breathes a word of what just happened. James fails to convince Michael that he's got it wrong and admits that he's gay. Michael is not surprised and tells his brother that he loves him. Hope proves to be less able at maths. Michael discovers that Aggie has known about James's sexuality since he was little. Dee-Dee knows too but Ed doesn't - Aggie thinks he should be told now that Michael has. Dev hopes that Weatherfield High's upcoming production of Bugsy Malone will bring Asha out of her shell. Asha is dead against auditioning. James doesn't want Ed to know about his sexuality, recounting an occasion where he laughed along with jokes about gays. Aggie asks if he'd rather Ed found out when he gets famous and is photographed with his boyfriend. Shona drags Max to Highfield Prison for a telling off from David. Max lies to his dad that he's been well behaved and Shona goes along with it when she sees how relieved David is at the news. Ryan sells his laptop to pay Gary off but only gets £200 for it. Amy promises Dev that she'll make sure Asha goes to the auditions. The Baileys and Bethany form a team at the Rovers quiz night and come first. Ed embarrasses James by telling him to hold onto Bethany. Competing with Audrey and Claudia, Evelyn doesn't answer any questions as she's the "writer-down". Cathy joins them wearing a bobble hat, which Evelyn pulls off to reveal her hideous black roots. Gary tells Ryan that as he hasn't paid the full debt, he must do as he says. Fiz decides she isn't cut out to educate Hope when she and Tyrone come last in the quiz. Claudia is quietly seething that half of the Barlows are off to Venice tomorrow while she's stuck in Weatherfield. Ryan explains his injuries by making out that he was mugged and Gary jumped in to save him. On a date with Izzy, Derek realises that Gary gave Ryan the bruises. Gary meets him outside the Rovers and demands that he stay away from Izzy or the same thing will happen to him. As they talk, they're photographed by Adam's private detective, who has been following Gary and has photos of him beating Ryan up. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews Guest cast *Derek Milligan - Craige Els *Private Detective - Alexander Kirk Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *Rosamund Street *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Highfield Prison - Visiting suite *Street outside club Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: James opens up about his secret gay life; and Gary uses Ryan's injuries to send a warning to Derek, making it clear that the same will happen to him if he doesn’t get far away from Izzy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,561,956 viewers (5th place). Category:2019 episodes